Chocolate Chip Betrayal
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: SasukexOC, Lemon, Rated M, After being sold and married off to the Uchiha Clan, Rorin has made a vow not to submit or surrender herself to her husband.
1. Meeting

**~Chocolate Chip Betrayal~**

**Rorin's POV:**

Upon a woven tatami mat I sit awaiting my future. Beneath my beautifully designed marital robes and pale veil, my body shakes with fright. My family, the Chaidotsu clan, has been the most tightly knit and loyal group of people I had ever known – And they married me off to an opposing clan for their own safety and a few thousand yen. They wouldn't even give up their precious little Rora! They are sending me in her place because my uncle, clan leader Chaidotsu Iruho, didn't want to give up his precious daughter. My parents did nothing to defend me at all… And so here I am, sitting here in a lone room. There are guards by the by the entrance, there to ensure that I don't run away. I doubt my legs would support me. Terror and betrayal coursed through my veins like acid. My shock over my family's complete disregard for my feelings left a bitter taste in my mouth. Outside, I can hear the pounding of horses' feet in the slush of winter's bane. My heart and stomach collided in a ferocious manner as the horses just stopped directly in front of the small hut that I'm in. I make this vow here and now, not to surrender. No matter what happens, I will not do what is expected of us women:

I shall NOT submit to my husband and I will not surrender myself completely.

I write this in the hopes that someone else can read and know my true feelings. I hope you will understand because I dare not speak these words aloud. I hear footsteps coming up the walk.

Gods help me.


	2. Prepare the Main Course

**Author's P.O.V.**

The entire carriage ride to the Uchiha Estate had been comfortably silent. Sasuke hadn't tried to force conversation, and Rorin was grateful for this, though her trembling hardly ceased. She was scared out of her wits and was having quite a hard time breathing. Her eyes fixated on the ground, his eyes glued to her face, their positions did not change the entire ride. Upon arriving at the front gates, the telltale sounds of daily life going about without her made her stomach clench in sadness.

"They've returned!"

"They're back!"

"Welcome back Uchiha-sama!"

"Open the gates! Hurry up!"

All the commotion made her eyes snap up; she stared out at all of the members of the Uchiha clan, a crowd slowly emerging from houses that seemed to stretch on for miles. The gates were opened and the coachmen brought them in. As if on cue, the carriage doors were opened and a man bowed deeply, motioning out toward the rest of the onlookers.

"Welcome back, Uchiha-sama.", he said in a richly deep voice, his trademark black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Your father is waiting for you in the main hall."

"Thank you.", was Sasuke's reply as he firmly grasped my arm and helped her from the carriage, his eyes capturing Rorin's for a split second. Her heart all but punched her in the throat as her eyes went wide with both fear and wonder. This man was beautiful. He was nearly a mirror image of every face in the crowd but, somehow even more elegant and astounding. The only thing about this man that struck her as alarming, were his eyes. Though he had a calm demeanor, his eyes were an obsidian inferno. The spelled danger out in big, bold letters. She knew she should not trust this man.

His hand guiding her by the small of her back, they moved through the crowd, who in turn parted like the waves did the sand. They entered a building was vast on the inside, the Uchiha symbol printed on the floors, ceilings, and walls of each dimly lit room. Though she was no stranger to luxury, for she had cleaned it her whole life, the sights before her took her aback with awe. She almost revealed a genuine smile when she caught a peripheral view of his eyes on her. Rorin snapped her emotionlessly respectful demeanor back into place and lowered her gaze to the perfectly shined floor.A door she had not noticed they stopped in front of opened and she was led in again.

"This is her.", a demanding but knowing voice boomed, making her all but jump out of her skin.

"Yes, father. I presume she is to your liking?", Sasuke voiced, sitting down on a cushion opposite the man, leaving her standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"...yes, yes she will do. She is your bride after all. Just make sure she learns her place and produces strong, healthy offspring. I'm sure you can handle that?", the man said, not too kindly.

"Of course.", he smiled that dangerously cocky smirk again.

And with that, they were dismissed off to who knows where. Rorin let out a breath she had been holding and let him lead her to another part of the building. Her stomach was again in knots over their conversation that she was much too familiar with. "Offspring", he'd said. As if her first child would be more like a puppy than a human baby. She barely had the time to dwell on this fact before double doors were opened and Sasuke pushed her gently through, his hand reluctantly leaving her back.

"Meet me in my quarters when you are finished. don't knock. Just enter.", and with that, the young Uchiha swaggered off down the hall.

The doors closed infront of her sights and she turned to find a room full of what she thought to be any woman's dream: Closets filled with assorted kimono of every color, pattern and material. Perfumes and oils stacked high on obsidian shelves of crushed herbs and powders and lotions. A wash tub with bamboo shoots of cascading water next to a basin filled with various scented soaps and bath oils. And hair accessories and doo-dads that would impress the empress! All these things and more bathed in the dim lighting of the late afternoon sun and lilac candles.

Rorin's jaw literally dropped at the luxurious sight before her. And then the ninja-like maid servants she hadn't noticed grabbed her arms and led her toward the wash tub. One began to fill the tub with the boiling water while the other snatched her obi from her waist, her other garments falling freely as they unraveled rather rapidly.

"Oh, it must be her breasts.", the one filling the tub mused, leveling out the boiling water with cool water and crushed rose petals.

"W-what? That's not-", she cut off gasping as the second maid quickly stripped her down to her shift. "Hey! Why are you undressing me? I can do that.", she squeaked and the last garment was snatched away, leaving her bare.

"You aren't allowed to do_ anything_.", the first said in a dull voice, grabbing her and guiding her down onto a stool.

They scrubbed her down rather harshly, not heeding any of her embarrassed squeals or attempts to cover herself as they washed every inch of her. They scrubbed her hair with a mixture of rose and lily shampoo and then led her under the bamboo shoot, pumping water through to rinse her off in the cold spray. Afterward, they led her to the bath and let her soak inside. After a few minutes of this, the maids guided her out and dried her off, again paying her prudence no mind.

After rubbing her skin down with a scentless lotion, they dressed her in a deep red, thin yukata of silk with a maroon obi. Next, they dusted her cheeks with an almost unnoticeable blush and lined her almond eyes in charcoal. The skilled women rubbed strange plant extracts and oils through her hair, brushing it straight to her shoulders and letting it hand loose around her mocha cheeks. Lastly, they placed a crystal encrusted comb in her hair,the Uchiha symbol laid out in the center with rubies and pearl.

"There. You're ready now.", the first said, standing back to admire their work. Their was no mirror for Rorin to look into, but she imagined that she was quite the sight by the way they nearly gawked at her.

"Uchiha-sama will be so pleased when he sees you, milady.", the second said, a sparkle of pride in her eyes.

"I...hope so...?", she said, uncertainly. "Thank you, both."

The two women nodded, rushing off through the door to finish some other task. It was dark outside from what Rorin could see. Though the thought repulsed her, she knew she mustn't keep Sasuke waiting. She walked out into the corridor and looked off toward the direction in which he had walked before. Shrugging absentmindedly, she padded her way down the hall, looking around for some kind of sign that it was _his _room. Only when she saw the telltale red sash attached to a large door did she realize that it must be his. No other doors she'd seen had this decor.

She stopped herself in mid-knock and pushed the door open halfway to peer inside. It was dark. She saw nothing but she shadows of furniture, so she leaned in a bit further. She did not even get the chance to scream when a cool hand clamped tightly over her mouth and pulled her back into the room. She smacked into a large and hot body, ridged with muscle, it's arm locked around her waist in capture.

"I've finally got you. Too bad you kept me waiting...", it sneered, licking her exposed collarbone.

'Oh, kami...!', she inwardly screamed, cringing as the man behind her snatched her off of her feet...

* * *

><p><strong>(any good? I hope so because i'm frantically trying to keep up with my stories. I hope You like it too, Lorene. :) Hope you feel better soon too. here's some chicken soup for your vagina! :D) (Review please! I love reading them!)<strong>


End file.
